


II

by Raogrhys



Series: Thoughts at 4 AM [2]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Mental Health Issues, Poems, Poetry, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raogrhys/pseuds/Raogrhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drowning in insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	II

Shall I fight for the truth I don’t really want to know?  
or surrender to the lies that keep trying to choke me up with the covers?

Too many masks,  
I cannot breathe.

The hairs that forever stand at the back of my neck,  
shall they protect me from others?  
or is it actually from me and my psychotic thoughts?

The real me is laughing in the background,  
alone and insane.

Asking, “is it all worth it,  
in the end? ”


End file.
